Irish Eyes Sequel to Christmas Present
by dawneh
Summary: It seems this story just keeps wanting sequels!  Set a few months after Christmas Present Craig has a lovely surprise on its way...
1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like a good idea when he thought of it. It seemed like a good idea as he made his plans. It seemed like a good idea as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and set off. It seemed like a good idea as he gave the taxi driver the address and sat back in the cab.

But as he raised his hand to knock on the door it suddenly seemed like a really, really stupid idea.

John Paul hesitated for a moment with his hand inches from the shiny wooden surface of the door to the flat and then, with a deep breath, he knocked. It was too late to change his mind now, he had travelled all this way and he couldn't just turn back.

After a few seconds the door opened. John Paul's smile froze on his face as the person who came into view wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Oh err..." John Paul stammered, "Is Craig... Craig Dean in?"

The dark haired stranger observed him for a moment and then his face broke into a huge smile.

"You're John Paul aren't you?"

"Err yeah... how did you know?"

"Come in...," the stranger said not answering John Paul's question, "he's not expecting you is he?"

"No… I just thought I'd surprise him."

"You're gonna do that alright," the man laughed before holding out his hand, "I'm Adam by the way."

John Paul took the hand that was offered to him. "Nice to meet you."

"You DID know Craig had a flat mate right?"

"Yeah," John Paul answered, "Yeah he told me."

What he hadn't said, John Paul thought to himself, is what a good looking flat mate he had. As Adam stood in front of him John Paul couldn't help but notice his tall athletic build, his dazzling sea green eyes and a shot of jet-black hair that was carefully teased into looking unkempt.

Realising that he was staring John Paul blushed and looked away.

"So… Craig… where is he?" John Paul asked.

"Oh right," Adam replied with a grin, "He's at work… the pub… he'll be there till closing."

John Paul sighed with disappointment, maybe surprising Craig wasn't the best idea he had ever had after all.

"Look I tell you what," Adam was continuing, "Make yourself at home here for about half and hour while I get changed and I'll take you over there… I was planning on nipping in at some point tonight anyhow."

"That'd be great," John Paul said with gratitude.

"No problem, just dump your bag over there somewhere… I take it you ARE staying here?"

"I… err… if that's OK." John Paul could have kicked himself, why had he made such an impulsive and unplanned trip in the first place?

Adam laughed, "I don't think Craig would have it any other way!"

As Adam left the room John Paul slumped down into the nearest chair and cast his eyes around the room. It was sparsely furnished with several mismatched items and John Paul smiled widely as he spotted a gaudily coloured cardigan thrown over the back of another chair.

His eyes then came across a framed photo on an old tattered sideboard and he felt his breath catch in his throat. In a simple wooded frame he saw a photograph that he knew only too well. It was identical to the one he had by his bed back home, the one that Craig had given him at Christmas. John Paul shook his head with disbelief that Craig had this picture out on display in the main living area of the flat. It was no wonder Adam had recognised him so easily.

Forty minutes later Adam walked back into the room with a confident stride, running his fingers through his darkly shining hair he flash a dazzling smile at John Paul.

"Ready then?" he asked.

John Paul nodded and jumped to his feet, his heart pounding that little bit faster at the thought of seeing Craig again.

The pub was busy as they entered but John Paul instantly saw Craig at the far end of the bar smiling as he served a customer and totally oblivious to John Paul's presence.

John Paul made a move to head over to Craig but Adam grabbed his arm with a mischievous grin.

"Hold on… I've got an idea," he said with a laugh. "You grab a seat there," he nodded to a secluded booth at the side of the room, "And I'll get him to come over."

John Paul shrugged and, seeing no reason to argue, took a seat in the booth that Adam had indicated while the other man headed to the bar.

"Evening Craig," Adam shouted out merrily.

"Adam, y'alright?"

Adam nodded. "You heard from your John Paul today?"

Craig shook his head with a sigh. "Got a text last night," he said, "but nothing today… guess he's been busy."

"Yeah guess so," replied Adam barely able to contain his laughter. "Listen you couldn't bring us a couple of bottles over to the booth over there could you," Adam asked craning his neck in the direction of the secluded John Paul.

"What is this? Waitress service?"

"Ah go on… there's someone I want to impress."

Craig raised his eyebrows with a grin. "Not another poor girl been lured into your web has she?"

"Well you know me," Adam replied.

"Go on then," Craig agreed, "Just this once… but don't make a habit of it!"

Adam joined John Paul in the booth with a triumphant smile. "He'll be over in a sec."

John Paul suddenly felt nervous. His lips were dry as he ran his tongue over them and his hands trembled on the tabletop.

"Here you go then," Craig's voice announced cheerfully, "Two bottle of lager."

He placed the bottles on the table with a smile at Adam before turning to see the poor girl that had fallen for his charms this time.

Craig froze in mid turn as he saw those two beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. For a second he couldn't quite believe that what he was seeing was real. He threw a questioning glance towards Adam before looking back to John Paul as his face broke into a joyful smile.

"John Paul!" He exclaimed.

"Happy to see me?" John Paul asked as he rose to his feet.

"Happy? I can't… how is… god John Paul!"

Craig threw his arms around John Paul and pulled him close, squeezing him tightly unable to believe that he was really there.

"I guess that's a yes," John Paul gasped as Craig crushed the air from his lungs.

Relaxing his hold Craig stood back to take in the gorgeous view of John Paul before raising his hands to cup the man's face and pressing his lips against the soft mouth that he had been missing for the last few months.

Adam took his bottle of lager and, with a smile back at his friend, headed out into the bar to see if he could find any similar action of his own.

"I just can't believe you're here," Craig said as he let his hands run down John Paul's sides.

"I was missing you," John Paul explained, "So I thought I'd do something about it."

"I'm glad you did… I just wish I didn't have to work… but I've got to stay to lock up tonight the manager's away."

John Paul took hold of Craig's hands. "It doesn't matter," he said.

"You'll stay though…" Craig asked, "You can sit by the bar and keep me company."

John Paul nodded and allowed Craig to lead him over towards the bar where he took up residence on a stool for the evening as Craig continued with his work, albeit slightly distracted.

During a lull in the evening Craig leaned across the bar and, grabbing John Paul's lapels, he pulled the man towards him planting a firm kiss against his lips.

"Your John Paul will be jealous if he sees you doing that," a woman's voice behind John Paul's head teased.

"I don't think so," Craig replied as John Paul turned to see who had spoken.

"Oh my god… you ARE John Paul," the woman exclaimed as her eyes scoured the face of the young man before her.

John Paul turned to Craig with a curious smile.

"So does ALL of Ireland know who I am?" He enquired.

"Of course not," Craig replied, "Just all of the people I've met!"

Craig breathed a sigh of relief as he bid the final customer of the evening goodnight and shot home the bolts on the front door.

It had been a busy evening and Craig had struggled to find any spare moments to spend with John Paul. Although he had managed to grab a hold of John Paul on several occasions as he passed to plant a quick kiss on the younger mans lips before continuing with his work.

For his part John Paul had been more than content to sit quietly at the bar as he watched the man he loved going about his business with each stolen kiss making him grin like an idiot.

Craig hoisted himself onto the stool next to John Paul with a smile.

"I never thought they'd all go," he said.

"You are pleased that I came over aren't you?" John Paul asked.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't be happier…" Craig replied as he leant forward to place another quick kiss against John Paul's mouth.

John Paul smiled tilting his head as he observed Craig for a moment.

"What?" Craig asked after John Paul had been staring for a while.

"You're different," John Paul told him.

"How d'you mean."

"Here… in Ireland… You're different..."

"Am I?"

"Yeah… you're more…" John Paul thought for a moment as he tried to explain what he meant, "You're more relaxed… the way you just kissed me without a thought… you'd never have done that back home."

Craig nodded thoughtfully. It was true that he was always reserved in showing his affection for John Paul back in Chester, the fear of judgement always at the back of his mind. Even the one occasion at New Year had been more of a calculated declaration rather then an impulsive action.

"I guess it was just that I could start again when I got here… no one had any preconceptions about me… I could write my identity from new and I didn't have to explain anything… so when Linda, she's the manager, asked me if there was anyone in my life I told her about you."

John Paul's brow furrowed, "But we weren't together when you got here."

"I know… I kind of told her all about it… how I messed up the best thing I'd ever had… she was great, really supportive… it was her that encouraged me to get in touch with you at Christmas."

"I like her already," John Paul laughed.

"Yeah she's gonna be gutted she missed you!"

"I guess I'll just have to come back again soon!"

Craig slipped from his stool and walked behind the bar to grab two bottle of lager before returning to John Paul's side.

"Come on," he said.

"Where to?"

"Pool… I've been practicing…"

"Oh you think you can beat me now do you?"

"You'd better believe it."

Craig held out one of the lager bottles to John Paul, using it to pull the man towards him for a soft kiss before releasing the drink into his hand.

Craig racked up the pool balls before handing the cue to John Paul.

"Don't you want to break?" John Paul asked him.

"No that's fine," Craig replied taking a seat by the table, "You go ahead."

John Paul put his bottle down on a nearby ledge before taking position at the pool table. With a swift stroke he broke apart the nest of coloured balls sending one into a corner pocket.

He turned to Craig with a triumphant grin and Craig raised his bottle in a salute.

After a few more shots John Paul found himself in a position where he had to stretch across the table, much as Craig had anticipated when he suggested the game for, if the truth were told, he hadn't so much as picked up a pool cue since leaving Chester at New Year.

Craig took a long slow drink from his bottle, his eyes never leaving John Paul as the man began to lean his body into the pool table.

Craig's eyes widened as the denim of John Paul's jeans stretched tightly over his thighs and the curve of his buttocks, his gaze lingering on an exposed patch of skin as John Paul's shirt rose slightly over the enticing arch of his back.

With the solid sound of the pool cue against the white ball John Paul took his shot, hitting the coloured ball he had been aiming at but failing to send it into the side pocket.

He turned to Craig with a resigned smile. "Your shot," he said before noticing the look in Craig's eyes.

"Let's just say you won," Craig replied rising from his seat.

"You had no intention of playing did you?" John Paul asked.

Craig shrugged. "I couldn't help it," he explained, "I just haven't been able to forget the sight of you leaning over the pool table in the Dog at Christmas… and what I wanted to do to you right then!"

"Really?" John Paul replied turning back to the pool table to lay the cue down.

Before he could turn back John Paul felt the heat of Craig's body against his back. Craig placed his hands on John Paul's shoulders and ran them down the length of his arms, stretching them out towards the table as he laced his fingers in-between John Paul's.

John Paul could feel Craig's breath hot against his neck.

Craig let go of John Paul's hands, leaving them holding on to the edge of the table, turning his touch to his denim clad hips, squeezing at the flesh before stroking slowly over John Paul's legs.

John Paul could feel his heart begin to race as his jeans started to feel uncomfortably tight.

"And you looked even better tonight," Craig breathed into John Paul's ear.

"Did I?" John Paul asked his words barely a whisper.

"And we have the whole place to ourselves," Craig continued, "With no chance of interruption…"

"It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity," John Paul said.

"My thoughts exactly," Craig agreed as his hands slipped around John Paul's waist and made short work of unfastening his belt.

John Paul closed his eyes as he felt Craig loosen his jeans before pushing them easily over his slender hips. His fingers gripped onto the edge of the pool table as the warmth of Craig's hands made contact with his bare flesh.

His heart was beating so loudly that he was sure it was echoing around the empty room and his body ached for Craig's touch so much that he almost cried out in desperation.

It was as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. The only thing that seemed real to John Paul was the gentle caress of Craig's touch as it journeyed over his skin and the growing need burning deep inside his flesh.

"I've missed you so much," Craig said softly as he traced the curve of John Paul's buttocks, smiling as he felt the man tremble beneath his touch.

"Craig…" John Paul's voice was a whimper as his fingers clawed at the soft green baize of the pool table.

"I never knew I could want anybody as much as I want you."

"Craig… I… I need you so badly."

Craig lifted his fingers to his mouth and took a moment to moisten them with saliva, he knew it wasn't ideal but then this wasn't a situation he had been anticipating when he left for work earlier that day.

With an experienced gentle firmness he pressed one finger into John Paul's flesh until the heat of John Paul's body opened up and allowed him entrance.

John Paul breathed deeply as he felt Craig's slow penetration easing inside him, stretching him and making him want more.

Craig's mouth was hot as it pressed against John Paul's neck tasting the sweet saltiness of his skin as he slipped a second alongside the first making John Paul moan softly in his throat.

Craig's own desire was building by the second and he fumbled one handed with his own trousers before freeing his throbbing erection into the coolness of the air. He touched himself lightly as he continued to move his fingers inside John Paul but he wanted so much more and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"God, Craig… please…"

John Paul's voice shook with uncontrollable desire and Craig needed no further encouragement as he slipped his fingers from John Paul and guided the head of his cock into position.

With little effort Craig pushed into John Paul, moaning lightly as he felt the hot passage opening up to swallow him, gripping and yielding to him in a way that felt better than anything he had ever experienced before.

"You feel so amazing," he sighed as he moved slowly forward savouring every second as he sank deeper into the man he loved.

John Paul was unable to speak as he felt the hardness of Craig deep inside him. It felt like a lifetime since he had been so close to his wonderful man and he had almost forgotten just how good it was to be with him like this. To share himself completely and without reservation and to make love rather than just have sex.

Craig's arms wrapped around John Paul's chest, holding him tightly, as his cock became completely engulfed and his body was pressed firmly against John Paul's.

He stood motionless for a moment as his cock pulsed inside the heat of John Paul but he was unable to keep stationary for long and soon took up a steady rhythm moving in time with the drumming of his heart, still holding John Paul firmly in his grip and pressing his mouth against John Paul's neck.

John Paul's breath shook as Craig moved harder and faster inside him, his legs trembled, his heart raced and his knuckles were whitened with the intensity of his grip on the edge of the table.

Craig's sudden grip on his cock was so unexpected that John Paul cried out, biting down on his lip as Craig's hand held him firm and stroked over its length, teasing his thumb over it's sensitive head before moving back to repeat the process again.

"I love you so much," Craig murmured into John Paul's neck as his passion and desire increased until it seemed as if his only reason for being was to make love to this man.

"Craig… I…" John Paul's words were lost as his voice turned to moans, the feeling of Craig hard and deep inside him and at the same time holding him tightly and stroking him firmly was too much to bear, it had been too long and he wanted Craig too much to be able to hold back.

Craig could feel John Paul's cock begin to pulse heavily in his hand, causing him to curl his fingers in tighter and increase his speed until John Paul cried his name loudly into the silence of the room as he came, so hard that it was only the table before him and Craig stood behind that kept his trembling body upright.

Craig held on to John Paul tightly as the evidence of his desire spilled hotly over his hand. His body contracting around Craig's cock caused the pressure inside Craig's own body to build until he knew he had to give in to that sweet release.

Craig thrust harder and faster into John Paul, his breaths becoming more fevered until he felt the intensity of his climax crashing over him as he came deep inside the body he worshiped, his voice repeating the name he loved until his body finally came to a satisfied rest.

There was a silence in the room only interrupted by the laboured breathing of the two men as they rested against the pool table.

Craig finally broke the silence with a small laugh, "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that table again in the same way," he said.

"It certainly beats its traditional use," John Paul replied with a grin.

Craig reluctantly let go of his hold on John Paul and stepped back to adjust his clothing. "I suppose I should really finish locking up!"

John Paul pulled up his jeans as he turned back to face Craig. "In a minute," he said holding out his arms.

Craig happily moved into John Paul's embrace as their mouths met in a gentle kiss filled with love and promises of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

John Paul opened his eyes slowly as consciousness began to seep into his mind. He frowned for a moment at the unfamiliar wallpaper that was coming into focus. A second later he felt the weight of an arm thrown across his middle and the heat of another body behind him.

A smile spread across John Paul's face as the memories of the previous day, and more especially the previous night, came into sharp focus in his mind.

Seeing Craig again, being with him even for this short time made the days they were apart a little easier to stand. Saying goodbye to Craig might break his heart every time he had to do it but welcoming Craig back into his arms always made him feel whole again.

John Paul turned over in the bed, his smile widening as his head came to rest inches from Craig's beautiful sleeping face. There was an innocent peace about Craig at that moment that John Paul couldn't tear his eyes from.

John Paul touched his fingertip lightly to Craig's lips, feeling their softness and remembering how good they felt against his own only hours earlier.

They had walked slowly back from the pub the previous night, taking their time as they laughed and talked and chose to forget the fact that they only had a short time together. Craig's laughter had filled John Paul's ears with music, his smile had been brighter than the moon that glowed in the night sky above them and the feel of his arms holding him close made him feel more complete than at any other time in his life.

John Paul was torn between his desire to watch his sleeping beauty and to wake him so that they would not miss another moment of each other. His decision was made for him as Craig's eyes fluttered open, bright and shining and filled with the smile that was already on his lips.

"Morning," Craig's sleepy voice said.

"Morning yourself," John Paul replied as he touched his lips to Craig's smile.

Craig wriggled closer to John Paul and nestled his head against the warmth of his chest as he sighed with contentment.

"Do you have to work today?" John Paul asked.

Craig nodded against his chest, "But not till tonight. We've still got all day."

John Paul smiled, "So what should we do?"

Craig just shrugged as he closed his eyes and held John Paul close.

"You could show me the sights of Dublin," John Paul suggested.

"I could do that," Craig agreed, "But it's such a big place… I wouldn't know where to start… we could always just stay here."

"Here in the flat… in your room… or in your bed?" John Paul laughed.

"All of the above," Craig replied.

"So I've travelled all this way and all I'm going to get to see is your bedroom?"

"It's a nice room…"

John Paul stroked his hand across Craig's shoulder. "It's a perfect room," he agreed, "But we can't stay here ALL day."

"I don't see why not," Craig complained.

"Well for one thing," John Paul reasoned, "I'm absolutely starving!"

As if to emphasise the point his stomach chose that moment to let out a low growl of hunger and Craig lifted his head to look up at John Paul.

"OK," he agreed, "I suppose we can eat."

Throwing back the duvet Craig hauled himself out of the bed and away from the comfortable warmth of John Paul. Reaching for his clothes he let out a discontented sigh.

"It's times like this I wish I didn't live with Adam," he said grumpily.

"Why's that?" John Paul asked as he began to dress.

"Because," Craig replied pulling John Paul's shirt from his hands and surprising him with a quick kiss, "If Adam wasn't here we wouldn't need to get dressed!"

John Paul laughed as he grabbed his shirt back from Craig's hand; he had to admit the idea of spending the day completely naked with Craig did have its appeal.

"But he is, so we do," John Paul said with a laugh as Craig pulled his top over his head.

"But I won't always live with him," Craig said pulled John Paul in for a hug before they left the bedroom, "One day it will just be the two of us and then we can do whatever we like!"

John Paul smiled as Craig took his hand and led him from the room. He didn't think that Craig realised how good his words had sounded…"Just the two of us"… the thing that John Paul had dreamt of since the moment he first laid eyes on Craig Dean and the fact that Craig wanted that as well made his heart swell with happiness.

---

"I didn't expect to see you two today!" Adam joked as John Paul and Craig entered the kitchen.

"What did you expect," Craig asked in mock indignation, "That we'd spend the whole day in bed?"

Adam just raised his eyebrows and went back to eating his bowl of cereal.

Craig opened the fridge and then looked over at Adam with annoyance.

Adam smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said, "I finished the milk… like I said I didn't expect to see you…"

Craig closed the fridge door with a sigh and looked over to John Paul. "Fancy a walk?" he asked.

John Paul nodded. "See… I knew I'd get to see SOME of Dublin… even if it IS only the shops!!"

---

The air was crisp and clear as they left the flat and the darkly overcast sky did nothing to dampen John Paul's mood. There was a time, only a few months ago, that he never thought that he would see Craig again and now their relationship was more solid than he had ever dared hoped. That they could survive being apart for such long periods of time only gave him more hope of a future together and a time when nothing would keep them apart again.

"Come on," Craig said, "we'll cut through here."

John Paul followed Craig as he headed into a local park. The grass was a vibrant green, luscious and alive with the recent rainfall and off to one side a group of trees were standing tall and strong.

Craig slipped his hand into John Paul's as they walked, a simple action that surprised John Paul and made his smile widen. Craig Dean really was a changed man. John Paul didn't know if it was his finally knowing what he wanted or the freedom of a new life in Ireland, but whatever it was John Paul certainly wasn't complaining. As much as he had always loved Craig the reservation he had shown when expressing his feeling for John Paul in public had always bothered him, no matter how much he tried to pretend that it didn't matter. He just hoped that Craig's new found confidence would continue when he returned to Chester.

"We'd better hurry," John Paul said as the first drops of rain began to fall from the heavy sky.

Craig looked up as if noticing the bad weather for the first time. "Not scared of a bit of rain are you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well I don't want to get soaked if that's what you mean," John Paul replied, as the rainfall grew heavier with each passing second.

Craig let go of John Paul's hand to push him playfully. "You're such a poof!" he said with a laugh.

John Paul returned the push. "Takes one to know one," he replied.

"True," Craig agreed as he grabbed the lapels of John Paul's jacket and planted a kiss firmly against his mouth.

The rainfall had turned into a downpour and John Paul could feel the cold water seeping into his clothes making him shiver.

"Come on Craig," he said seriously, "We really need to get moving."

Craig laughed again and turned to run in the direction of the trees.

"Craig!" John Paul called after him in an exasperated tone, "Where are you going now."

Craig didn't reply and John Paul decided that he had no option but to follow him in a direction that he was pretty certain lead nowhere near the shops.

John Paul was soaked to the skin and breathless when he caught up with Craig under the marginal shelter of the trees.

"You're crazy," he said.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Craig replied as he grabbed John Paul's shoulders and pushed him hard against the solid tree trunk behind him.

Craig's eyes sparkled as he looked at John Paul, his hair dripping with rain and his skin shimmering with the dampness of the water.

"Craig..?" John Paul's breathlessness was becoming less to do with the recent run through the park and more connected with the look in Craig's eyes and the closeness of his body.

"You look so hot," Craig told him as he pressed himself against John Paul and kissed him with urgency.

"You're insatiable," John Paul complained half-heartedly.

Craig smiled as he ran his hand over John Paul's thigh and brought it to rest against the growing hardness in his jeans.

"I don't think that's a real complaint now is it?" Craig said with a wicked grin.

John Paul gasped as Craig pressed his hand harder against him. "Maybe not," he admitted.

---

John Paul was aware that being stood in a public park, soaked to the skin and pressed up against a tree by Craig was probably not a good idea but, as Craig's mouth pressed hotly against his and his hand massaged him through his clothes, he seemed unable to feel any concern. All he could feel was his rapidly growing desire as Craig's tongue entered his mouth and his hands began to loosen his belt.

John Paul slipped his hands under the damp fabric of Craig's top causing the man to shiver and only partly due to the coolness of his skin. His nails trailed lightly over Craig's back as they held each other tightly, the rain battered the leaves above their heads before dripping onto their damp faces as their kiss deepened.

Craig's hand was cold as it slid inside John Paul's boxers causing him to gasp, but the chill only lasted a moment as Craig's skin warmed against John Paul's hot flesh and his fingers wrapped around the firmness of his cock.

John Paul murmured appreciatively into Craig's mouth as his hand moved in a tantalising caress, the public location and bad weather completely forgotten under Craig's seductive attentions.

"You're so gorgeous," Craig whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, "I just can't get enough of you."

John Paul's eyes shone a brilliant blue as he looked into the soft brown of Craig's.

"You're amazing," John Paul breathed as he moved his hands from Craig's smooth back to the belt of his trousers, dipping inside their warmth as soon as the fasten was released.

Craig rested his head against John Paul's shoulder with a sigh as he felt John Paul's strong fingers take hold of him and run the length of his cock firmly and slowly making him ache for more.

John Paul closed his eyes as he listened to the rhythmic drum of the raindrops above his head and the deep breaths coming from Craig. His own sighs mingled with Craig's as Craig's hand eased over his cock, stoking it from base to tip in a fluid motion that threatened to make John Paul's knees buckle.

In response John Paul pressed his own flesh along Craig's cock feeling it pulse responsively in his palm as Craig moaned with pleasure.

"God that feels so good," John Paul gasped as Craig's hand gripped tighter, stroking him in a way that he knew would drive the man to distraction.

John Paul curled his free hand around the back of Craig's neck as Craig lifted his face to meet John Paul's desperate kiss.

Their mouths came together with hunger, their tongues swirling together as their hearts raced and their bodies shook with the pressure building inside each of them.

Craig gripped onto John Paul's waist as he felt himself brought close to satisfaction by John Paul's insistent touch.

John Paul could sense the growing need in his lover as he held tightly onto his desperate cock, increasing the speed of his strokes in response to the urging of Craig's moans until he felt Craig stiffen against him when moan, louder than the others in the silence of the park, escaped Craig's lips as John Paul's skilful touch brought Craig to his peak.

Craig trembled as John Paul held on to his cock as he came, his heat spilling over John Paul's hand which continued to clasp him until he felt Craig relax against him as satisfaction coursed through his body.

"That was unbelievable," Craig said his voice shaking.

Pressing his mouth against John Paul's again he ran his hand faster over John Paul's cock holding it tightly as it throbbed receptively in his grip. John Paul's chest heaved with heavy breaths and Craig knew that it wouldn't be long before he was brought to the edge of excitement.

Within minutes John Paul's moans grew louder as Craig's hand teased him to fever pitch before taking him beyond. John Paul throbbed in Craig's firm grip and he curled his fingers tighter as he felt the hot evidence of John Paul's desire against his hand. John Paul's fingers dug into the skin of Craig's neck as the power of his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave leaving him drained but fulfilled.

They stood with their heads resting together as their hearts beat loudly and their chests heaved with their heavy breathing.

John Paul looked up in surprise at the sudden barking of a dog, reminding him of where he was and he adjusted his clothes quickly as the dogs' owner came slowly into view.

Craig laughed at the sudden flush that came to John Paul's cheeks. "Good job it's raining, this park is usually packed," he said with a mischievous grin.

John Paul shook his head in amusement. "You're gonna get me in trouble one day," he accused playfully.

Craig just shrugged. "If you're lucky," he said with a wink.

John Paul became increasingly away of the dampness of his clothes that clung coldly against his skin and he shivered violently.

A look of concern passed over Craig's face as he took hold of John Paul's hand and felt him tremble with the cold.

"We'd better get back and get dried," Craig said as he began to walk back towards his flat, "Don't want you catching a cold."

John Paul agreed with a smile feeling suddenly warmed by Craig's worry over his well-being. He realised that it wasn't the big declarations that really mattered; it was these simple things that let John Paul know that he was really loved.

---

Craig and John Paul were laughing as they walked back into the flat, their clothes dripping onto the floor while Adam took in their sodden state with amusement.

"Well?" Adam asked with anticipation.

"What?" Craig replied.

"Milk?"

Craig looked at John Paul and let out a laugh. "I knew we'd forgotten something," he said.

Adam shook his head. "You were gone ages. I thought you must have taken shelter from the rain somewhere, but judging by the state of you I guess not."

John Paul felt a flush come to his cheeks and he looked away.

"We… err… got distracted," Craig said with a smile.

Looking at the dishevelled state of their clothes and the shy embarrassed smile playing across John Paul's lips Adam could guess just what kind of a distraction they had found in the afternoon rain.

"We really need to get dried and changed," Craig said as he moved towards his bedroom closely followed by John Paul.

"I'll get some milk then shall I?" Adam asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Could you?" Craig replied with a cheeky grin, "That's be great. I could do with a brew."

Adam could still hear the laughter of the two men inside the flat as he headed down the corridor and out into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig sighed with contentment as his head rested on John Paul's shoulder.

He couldn't remember when he had last felt so relaxed and so happy. John Paul was here by his side, even if it was only for another day and Adam had accepted John Paul's presence in the flat without comment.

Craig's eyes flicked between his flatmate sat on the chair to his left and his boyfriend sat beside him on the sofa and he smiled. Yes things really were perfect… almost perfect… one thing was missing to really make this afternoon complete.

"Tea?" Craig said as he stood up.

John Paul looked at him in surprise. "YOU are offering to make ME tea?" He asked in an amazed voice.

"Hey," Craig complained, "Anybody would think I never made you tea before."

John Paul raised his eyebrows. "Name one time," he challenged.

Craig thought for a moment. "OK so I can't think of an exact instance," he admitted, "But I'm sure I have… haven't I?"

John Paul just shook his head as amusement played in the sparkle of his eyes.

"Well I'm going to now… and it will be the best cup you've ever had," Craig announced with confidence before striding to the kitchen.

John Paul's eyes followed Craig's departure and a smile sat on his lips.

"You're really crazy about him aren't you?" Adam asked causing John Paul to turn his head and look at the man.

Once again John Paul was struck by the luminous green that shone in Adam's eyes.

"I love him," he replied simply.

Adam nodded. "You know there was a time when I was rather sick of hearing your name," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah… when he got back after Christmas he never stopped talking about you for weeks… driving me mad he was."

"Sorry," John Paul said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah it's OK. Seeing you together I guess I can understand why he was missing you so much… you seem to compliment each other… it's nice to see."

John Paul felt a flush of embarrassment creep onto his face. "He's all I've ever wanted," he said.

"I can see that," Adam replied, "And I glad that you're cool with what happened between us."

"Sorry?" John Paul asked with puzzlement in his voice.

"Me and Craig… I'm pleased that you're OK with it."

"You… and Craig…" John Paul shook his head in confusion, "What about you and Craig?"

"He did tell you right?" Adam asked but the look on John Paul's face was all the answer that was needed, "He didn't tell you did he? Sorry… look forget it… it was nothing really… not even worth mentioning…"

"But you did mention it," John Paul said in a calm voice that belied the turmoil in his chest, "So I think you'd better tell me what you're on about."

"Like it said it was nothing… he was lonely and I'd had a bit to drink… it only happened once… twice… OK a few times… but it meant nothing…really… I shouldn't have said anything."

John Paul took a deep breath before speaking again. "When?"

"Sorry?"

"When?" John Paul repeated, "When did this happen?"

"Does it matter?" Adam asked

"It matters," John Paul insisted. It mattered more than he could explain.

"I'm not sure… end of January or maybe early February… what difference does it make?"

John Paul swallowed heavily. "So it was after he'd come home for Christmas then."

Before Adam could reply the door opened and Craig walked in proudly carrying three mugs of tea.

"Here we go," he said happily placing the drinks down on the low table.

It was only then that he noticed the tension in the room and saw the pained look in John Paul's eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

John Paul looked at him for a moment and then he looked at Adam before slowly rising to his feet and walking from the room.

---

Craig watched John Paul's departure with silence before turning to glare at Adam.

"I think I might have upset your boyfriend," Adam said with no trace of emotion.

"What have you done?" Craig asked between gritted teeth.

"I just told him a few things he needed to know," Adam replied.

Craig sank down on the sofa with a sigh. "Like what?" He asked.

"About us," Adam told him, "And the times we slept together."

Craig covered his face with his hands. "Why would you tell him that?" he asked sadly.

"You don't think he deserves to know if his boyfriend has been sleeping around behind his back?"

"Yes I do," Craig agreed, "But it never happened… why would you tell him something like that?"

Adam shrugged. "It was just a joke," he replied.

"For god's sake Adam," Craig said despondently, "Why this… why with John Paul…?"

"What?" Adam asked his eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"I told you what happened with Sarah and how I nearly lost him… why would you go and say something like that?"

"It was a joke," Adam repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nobody else finds your jokes funny," Craig said with a sad sigh, "If you've ruined things with John Paul I'll never forgive you."

"God if I knew you were gonna react like that I wouldn't have bothered," Adam said sounding genuinely offended, "Go and get him I'll tell him I was making it up."

"And you think he'll believe that now? Out here in the real world Adam people don't make up those sort of stories… he'll just think that I asked you to lie." Craig ran his hands through his hair in frustration; he should have known that things were going too well.

Craig sat silent for a moment uncertain of how he was ever going to explain things to John Paul. Adam had pulled some pranks in the time he had known him, sometimes they were just stupid and sometimes they were outright cruel but he had never expected something like this and especially not to him.

Getting to his feet Craig paused to look at Adam again. "What do I tell him," Craig asked not expecting a reply as he left the room.

---

Craig pushed the bedroom door open slowly to reveal John Paul sat quietly on the end of the bed.

"Can I come in?" Craig asked.

"It's your room," John Paul told him.

Craig eased himself down next to John Paul and chewed on his lip nervously not daring to look at the man next to him for fear of the hurt he would see in those gentle blue eyes.

"Look… about Adam… what you've got to understand is…" Craig rubbed at his forehead in frustration, this was so difficult to explain and it was a situation that for once he didn't deserve to be in.

John Paul sat quietly with his eyes resting on his hands that were folded lightly in his lap.

Craig took a deep breath and began again, "The thing with Adam is… I mean what he said… what he told you about the two of us…"

"It wasn't true," John Paul interrupted as he turned to look at Craig seeing for the first time the anguish in his soft brown eyes.

"No it wasn't," Craig confirmed as his brow wrinkled in confusion this wasn't the way he had expected the conversation to go. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," John Paul admitted, "Not at first. I mean he's good looking, anyone can see that and I can understand why you'd be lonely over here, I'm lonely back home without you, so I could see why you'd be tempted…"

"But I wasn't," Craig insisted, "Not with Adam… not with anyone."

"I know," John Paul said with a smile as he took hold of Craig's hand. "I mean when he first said… what he said… I felt sick… it was like… it was like Sarah all over again… but worse coz at least with Sarah I kind of understood… there was history between you… but with him…"

"So why don't you believe him?" Craig asked in bewilderment.

"I just felt it," John Paul said uncertain that he could really explain himself, "He said that it happened after Christmas somehow I just knew… if it had been before… before we got back together then I would have believed him… I would have accepted it… but after? Once I thought about it I just knew you wouldn't do that to me. I love you Craig, and I know that you love me… and neither of us would do anything to ruin that… not after everything we've done to get here."

Craig felt tears of joy pricking behind his eyes. "I do love you John Paul… but sometimes I'm not sure I deserve you."

John Paul pulled Craig up against him wrapping his arms tightly around the man he loved as he pressed his lips to Craig's head.

"Why would he make something like that up?" John Paul asked after a moment.

"He thinks it's funny," Craig explained, "I guess I never realised just how malicious he can be sometimes."

John Paul shook his head. "You have a very strange flatmate," he said.

"So," Craig said with a grin, "You think Adam's good looking then?"

John Paul laughed. "Oh come on," he said, "With those eyes… you'd have to be blind not to think he's hot… Not jealous are you?"

Craig kissed John Paul's mouth softly before replying. "Not at all," he said, "I don't have any reason to be."

"Come on," John Paul said getting to his feet.

"What?" Craig asked.

"There's something I have to say to your flatmate." John Paul told him.

Craig looked worried as John Paul took his hand and led him back to the living room.

---

Adam looked up as the door opened.

"Look I'm really sorry…" he began before he saw the smile on Craig's face and John Paul's hand holding firmly onto Craig's, "But it looks like you're OK… so all's good."

John Paul let go of Craig's hand as he stepped forward to Adam and looked him over without expression. It was strange but he didn't seem that handsome anymore.

"I don't know why you get off on trying to hurt people," John Paul said leaning over the man, "But I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Adam said in surprise.

John Paul turned to look back at Craig, the gentle brown eyes looking at him with love.

"Yeah," John Paul confirmed as he looked back at Adam's hard green eyes, "I always thought that I trusted Craig… but I could never be certain… and now I am… I know that he loves me and no one can get between that."

"Well that's good…" Adam began.

"I haven't finished yet," John Paul interrupted with a snarl, "This time we'll let it go… but believe me… if you ever try and mess things up between me and Craig again I won't be as understanding… and trust me… you don't want to see that."

"Understood," Adam confirmed cowering slightly under John Paul's unwavering gaze.

"Good," John Paul said as he stood upright, "Now then… I think this tea's gone cold… who's gonna make some fresh ones."

"I will," Adam offered getting to his feet and grabbing the mugs of lukewarm liquid.

"I should think so too," John Paul said as he took his seat on the sofa.

Craig walked over to join John Paul, sitting next to him with a chuckle. "You never cease to surprise me," he said resting his head back on John Paul's shoulder.

"I'm glad," John Paul replied as he slid his arm around Craig pulling him closer, "Life would get boring if I was too predictable."


	4. Chapter 4

John Paul lay perfectly still with his eyes tightly closed. He could hear Craig breathing beside him and he could feel the warmth of Craig's arm as it rested across his middle.

There was a half smile on John Paul's lips, as there had be the last few mornings that he woken with Craig by his side. But this time his smile was tinged with sadness, as he knew that the next time he awoke it would be back in his own bed in Hollyoaks and once again Craig would be many miles from him.

Slowly opening his eyes he turned his head to face Craig and was surprised to see the rich brown of Craig's eyes smiling back at him.

"You're already awake," John Paul said in surprise as Craig usually slept as long as he could.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," Craig told him.

"You should have woken me."

Craig shook his head. "I was just watching you," he said as he touched his fingertips to the curve of John Paul's face, "Memorising every inch…"

There was sadness in Craig's voice that tore at John Paul's heart. Spending the last few days together had been a wondrous dream but all too soon they had to wake up to the reality of being apart again.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Craig said with a sigh.

"I know," John Paul replied, "So do I."

"If you lived here we could always be like this…"

"It's not possible… not yet… you know that."

"I know," Craig moved to rest his face against John Paul's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, "I just wish things were different… I miss you when you're not around."

John Paul circled his arms around Craig and held the man tightly against his chest. "I miss you too," he said, "But we've still got a few more hours before I have to leave."

"We do," Craig agreed pressing a kiss against the centre of John Paul's chest, "So we'd better make the most of it."

"And what exactly did you have in mind Mr Dean?" John Paul asked with a laugh.

"Why don't I show you Mr McQueen?" Craig replied as his hand slid along John Paul's side.

"Why don't you do that," John Paul agreed as he felt the familiar tingle rush through his body at Craig's touch.

Craig touched his lips to John Paul's chest again before raising his head to place a soft kiss against his mouth.

His eyes glistened with love and sorrow and John Paul felt his breath catch in his chest at the thought of being so far from those dark mysterious eyes.

"Tell me you love me," Craig said quietly.

"You know I do," John Paul replied.

"But tell me anyway," Craig said, "I need to hear it."

John Paul cupped his hands around Craig's face and brushed a feather light kiss across his lips.

"I love you more than my own life," he said still holding on to Craig's face, "You're my world Craig Dean… You're all I need."

Craig turned his head to kiss the palm that was resting against his cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

John Paul laughed gently. "I don't know," he said with a smile, "You must have been very good in a previous life."

"I could be very good in this one," Craig said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he squeezed his fingers into John Paul's hip.

"Oh I know that," John Paul agreed, "But I think you'd better just remind me."

John Paul's hands slid from Craig's face to the back of his neck as he pulled the man towards him. Their mouths meeting in a tender kiss as they held each other close.

Craig could feel the rapid beat of John Paul's heart close to his own as he tasted the richness of John Paul's mouth. He had never known a single kiss that could excite him as much as John Paul's. Just the slightest touch of the mans lips could drive him crazy, but lying with him like this with their bare flesh pressed together drove a desire through him that he could hardly control.

Craig raised himself up on his hands to look down into the inviting intensity of John Paul's eyes. Their blueness never failed to amaze him and Craig felt hypnotised under John Paul's gaze.

"God John Paul," Craig's tone was hushed, almost reverent as his eyes drank in the figure of the man before him.

"Craig…" John Paul smiled as he pulled Craig back down on top of him, sliding his hands around Craig's waist and pulling their bodies close together until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

John Paul's hands ran down the length of Craig's back, stroking the softness of his skin as they went, cupping the firmness of his buttocks and squeezing them hard. Craig wriggled his hips in response causing a pleasurable friction between their bodies and their rapidly growing erections that were trapped between.

John Paul raised his hips against the movement of Craig's causing both men to moan simultaneously as the pressure between them made their flesh tingle with desperate arousal.

Slipping his mouth from Craig's kiss John Paul breathed heavily into Craig's ear as his desire for the man raged through his veins.

"I want you so much Craig," he panted, "I need you… I need to feel you inside me."

"John Paul…" Craig couldn't find the words to express his love; his desire and his overwhelming need for the amazing person in his arms.

Reluctantly tearing himself from the closeness of John Paul's body Craig leaned over the edge of the bed to dip his hand into his bedside cabinet, quickly finding the small bottle he sought and returning to John Paul's side.

Kissing Craig deeply John Paul took hold of the bottle of lube and flipped the top. Pouring a small measure of the oily liquid into his hand he smoothed it over the length of Craig's cock creating a low rumble of gratification in Craig's throat.

Enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover John Paul eased the oil further, pushing his hand over the head of Craig's cock and along it's firm length until he reached the base where he slipped his fingers over Craig's balls and rolled them gently in his palm.

Craig dug his fingers into John Paul's flesh as the man's touch sent his senses reeling and caused his pulse to race wildly.

He couldn't wait any longer. Craig wanted John Paul more than he ever knew was physically possible, every atom of his body ached for him and he knew that John Paul needed him just as badly.

Sliding his arms behind John Paul's back Craig spun them both around until he was lying on his back and he had pulled John Paul on top of him.

John Paul smiled down into the deep brown of Craig's eyes as he straddled his hips.

Craig gripped the slickness of his cock and guided it into place as John Paul slowly lowered himself onto it.

John Paul sighed as he felt the hardness of Craig entering his body until it filled him completely. Craig's hands slid over John Paul's thighs and then gripped onto his buttocks as he raised himself up to push deeper into the overwhelming heat of John Paul's flesh.

John Paul moved with a slow steady rhythm as he rose and fell onto Craig's cock, enjoying both the sensation of the presence of Craig inside his body and also the knowledge of the pleasure that his motion was giving Craig.

Craig bit down on his lip as John Paul's body caressed his flesh so perfectly that he knew nothing or no one else could ever feel this good.

Moving his hand between them Craig passed his fingers over John Paul's cock running them lightly over it's length before curling around it and stroking it in time to the rise and fall of John Paul's body onto him.

Craig reached out with his other hand and touched his fingertips lightly to the soft curve John Paul's lips. John Paul brushed his tongue over Craig's fingers as they rested on his lips before opening his mouth and taking them inside.

Craig whimpered as John Paul sucked his fingers deeply into the heat of his mouth causing him to buck his hips harder, thrusting deeper into John Paul, pushing towards a satisfaction that he knew was not far from reach.

"God John Paul…" Craig's voice trembled as John Paul rode him faster, his chest heaved as he felt the tremendous pressure building inside him. "Oh god…. I…"

Craig stiffened underneath John Paul as vibrations ran through him; he held John Paul's cock harder and stroked it faster as his own climax bore down on him.

Within seconds he cried out John Paul's name as he came, thrusting himself as deeply as he could inside John Paul, hitting each time that magical spot that made John Paul shudder with excitement as he felt himself nearing satisfaction.

Craig's hand never slowed against John Paul's cock as he came deep inside the heat of his body, holding it tightly until he felt John Paul bite into the fingers inside his mouth before letting them slip from his lips as they parted in a cry of ecstasy, his orgasm pouring from him as his body shook covering Craig's belly with the evidence of his desire.

Their eyes locked together as their chests heaved with the exertion of their lovemaking.

John Paul stroked the side of Craig's cheek affectionately.

"That was amazing," he breathed as he finally allowed his body to fall to the bed by Craig's side.

"How do I get through the next few months without you?" Craig asked as he leaned his head against John Paul's shoulder.

"The same way I do…" John Paul replied, "We don't have any choice… but we have memories like this to keep us warm."

Craig smiled in the knowledge that the thoughts of the mornings' activities would do more than keep him warm at nights.

"I love you John Paul McQueen," he said happily.

"You better had do Craig Dean," John Paul replied, "Coz I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

John Paul dropped his rucksack onto the floor of the hallway outside Craig's flat with a sigh.

Craig was leaning against the doorframe trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. They smiled at each other with an unspoken understanding.

The last few days had gone by so fast and all too soon it was time for John Paul to return to Chester. As much as Craig loved his new life in Ireland the thought of being without John Paul again, even for a few months, tore at his insides.

"I can't believe it's time for you to leave already," he said quietly.

"I know," John Paul agreed, "It feels like I've only just arrived and now…"

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," Craig said taking hold of John Paul's hands, "Having you with me only to have to say goodbye again so soon."

"What choice do we have?" John Paul asked squeezing onto the hands holding his. "Unless…" hint of doubt crept into his voice, "You don't want this to end do you? What we have…"

"God no," Craig insisted, "Being without you for a short time is hard, but being without you forever…"

Craig left his words unfinished. It wasn't all that long ago that being apart forever is exactly what they both believed they faced and neither of them ever wanted to go back to that.

Craig shook his head as if to reorganise his thoughts. "I just want to be with you is all," he said, "Everyday… not just when we steal a few days together."

"I want that too," John Paul replied, "And we will… just not yet."

"I know," Craig forced a smile onto his lips, "I'm being silly, I hate goodbyes but I didn't mean to make this one so maudlin."

Craig drew John Paul into a strong embrace and savoured the sensation of John Paul's arms around him one last time.

"I can't wait till Uni is over and we can be together again."

John Paul brushed a kiss against Craig's cheek. "Me too," he said, "And then let them try and keep us apart!"

They both turned at the sound of a door opening behind them as Adam stepped into the hallway.

"I just wanted to say," he began awkwardly, "Have a good trip home… and about that other stuff… I really didn't mean any harm… I'm sorry."

John Paul released his hold on Craig and walked towards Adam with his hand held out in front of him.

"It's forgotten," he said as Adam took his hand in a friendly shake.

John Paul's grip on Adam's hand tightened as he pulled the surprised man towards him and reached around to pat him firmly on the back.

"But just remember, " he whispered into Adam's ear as he crushed the bones of his hand, "If you ever try to mess with me and Craig again I won't be so forgiving… and believe me you DON'T want to get on my bad side."

John Paul let go of his hold on Adam and, with a smile painted on his face, he returned to Craig's side.

Adam rubbed at his bruised hand and turned to go back into the flat. "Well have a good trip," he repeated before quickly closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for that," Craig said smiling at John Paul.

"What?"

"Letting him off so easily… I know he can be an idiot, but he can be a good mate too…"

John Paul half nodded. "You wouldn't be saying that if I'd believed him," he stated simply.

"No, probably not," Craig agreed, "But thank god you didn't."

"Ah like you'd ever fall for his obvious good looks!" John Paul laughed.

"How could I?" Craig asked, "When I'm already completely head over heels in love with the most gorgeous bloke I've ever known!"

"Craig!" John Paul said with embarrassment as his face began to redden, but at the same time he couldn't prevent the smile that made his eye sparkle with love at Craig's words.

"It's only the truth," Craig said as he ran his fingers over beautiful soft skin of John Paul's face, "It just surprises me that I couldn't always see it."

John Paul turned his face to kiss the palm of Craig's hand, he could feel the minutes ticking away and there was so much he still wanted to say but he no longer knew the words to say it.

The two lovers stood in the quiet of the hallway just staring at each other, completely motionless as if they were a precious moment captured in time and paused for all eternity.

All too soon the reality of the day came back to them as John Paul's phone beeped its alarm in his pocket.

"It's time," he said as he bent down to retrieve his bag, "My taxi will be here any second."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?"

John Paul shook his head. He knew that the longer he was with Craig the harder it was going to be to leave him.

"It's better to say goodbye here," he insisted, "I hate airport farewells."

They walked slowly on leaden feet to the outside of the apartment building where John Paul's taxi was just pulling up.

"McQueen?" The driver asked leaning out of the cab window.

"Yeah," John Paul said, "Just give us a minute."

Throwing his bag onto the backseat of the car John Paul turned for a last look at Craig.

He was so much the way John Paul always pictured him. His deep brown eyes wide and gentle, his lips soft and full and all too inviting and of course his dubious taste in knitwear worn with pride no matter what the rest of the world might think.

"I'll see you soon Craig," John Paul said as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to tumble down his face.

"You bet you will," Craig replied, "The very next chance I get…"

"If you've got a plane to catch we'd better get going," The taxi driver shouted.

John Paul cast his eyes to the waiting car before looking back at Craig sadly.

"You'd better go," Craig said, "Before I try and stop you."

John Paul nodded and turned away from Craig as he opened the car door.

"Wait," Craig said, "I almost forgot…"

John Paul turned back with a questioning look in his eyes.

Craig grabbed John Paul in a bear hug. "I nearly forgot to say I love you," Craig said before kissing the softness of John Paul's lips.

"I love you too," John Paul replied returning the fierce embrace.

And then, at last, there really was no more time and, as John Paul pulled the taxi door closed behind him, Craig wrapped his arms around himself and watched as John Paul was taken from him, standing on the edge of the pavement until the car turned a corner and disappeared from view.

John Paul allowed a few tears to trace their way over his cheeks, much as Craig's hand had done moments earlier, he had forgotten just how much leaving Craig would hurt but at the same time he knew that any time they could find to be together would be worth the pain.

Loving Craig Dean had always been difficult, right from the first moment he confessed how he felt, but no matter how much it might hurt him right now, John Paul knew that their love was the one thing in his life he could always rely on and it was the one thing that would keep him going until Craig was back in his arms again.


End file.
